El proyecto dragón
by Hikaru Jesuko Toriyama
Summary: Es el año A.C 197 y un nuevo conflicto está a punto de desatarse....¡POR FIN EL CAP.4! Gracias por la espera, y sigan leyendo. chachaaan!
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing: El proyecto Dragón  
  
Un fan fic escrito por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Capítulo 1 - Malas noticias  
  
La paz finalmente se respiraba en la tierra, y también en el espacio. Los 5 Gundams habían sido destruidos, pues, a juicio de todos, ya no se necesitarian más, debido a que(como dije anteriormente)la paz ya estaba establecida universalmente.   
  
Ya ha pasado un año desde estos acontecimientos.  
  
Relena se convirtió en la reina de la tierra y también en su representante. A pesar de estar feliz por todo lo que se había logrado y que sus sueños de paz se habían cumplido, en el fondo, un nostalgía y una tristeza invadían su corazón cada vez que miraba el cielo y las estrellas. No podía parar de pensar en Heero, de quien no supo más desde que los conflictos con la operación meteoro terminaron.  
  
En cuanto a Heero, él regresó a la colonia L-1 y trabajaba como agente en un proyecto de seguridad de las colonias, que fue creado por siacaso. Con todo el dinero que ganaba, la vida ya no era dura para él y no tenía que vagar por ahí como lo hacía antes, pues vivía comodamente en una "casita" ubicada en el barrio alto de la colonia. Pero a pesar de tanta felicidad negada por tantos años, no podía sacar a una persona de su cabeza... ni de su corazón.  
  
Duo seguía tan alegre como siempre y en cuanto regresó a su colonia comenzó a estudiar. Era el mejor de su clase, la estrella en su equipo de Basketball(y en todos los que estaba)y siempre andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esas cualidades lo convirtieron en el más popular de todos, y como era un chico lindo, todas las chicas lo perseguían. Realmente deseaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero tampoco quería olvidar sus años de piloto, sus viejos amigos ni al Deathscythe.  
  
Trowa siguió trabajando feliz en el circo, esperando poder olvidar todas aquellas cosas que lo hicieron sufrir y en convertirse en la estrella del circo. La vida para él había tomado un nuevo sentido, un sentido que lo cambió en su forma de pensar. Ya no era el mismo amargado de siempre, ahora tenía una razón para vivir y esa era nada más y nada menos que:vivir. Sus esfuerzos para olvidar su oscuro pasado fueron en vano, ya que de su mente no se podían alejar los recuerdos de sus amigos ni de su fiel compañero que tuvo que destruir. Oh, por cierto, aún estaba sin nombre.  
  
Quatre, al regresar a su colonia, heredó practicamente toda la fortuna de la familia Winner y no hallaba en que invertirla, por lo que decidió terminar sus estudios, al igual que Duo, y en cuanto terminara la escuela entrar a la universidad. Siguió siendo el mismo niño dulce y tierno de siempre, se convirtió también en el más millonario de toda la colonia, lo que también lo hizo muy popular en el lugar donde estudiaba.  
  
Wu fei seguía trabajando junto a Sally Po en el departamento de prevención de la tierra(prevenian nuevos conflictos), aunque cada cierto tiempo se iba al bosque a entrenar artes marciales, y, de paso, visitaba las montañas donde descansaban los restos de Nataku, su fiel compañero.  
Se acercaba el día en que se celebraría el primer aniversario de la paz definitiva en la tierra y todo el mundo iba a celebrar en grande. La señorita Relena preparaba algo especial para reunir a todos los héroes de la guerra recién pasada, no solo para reconocer su arduo trabajo, sino que también para poder compartir un rato agradable con ellos.  
  
-knock knock-sonó la puerta de la habitación de Relena.  
  
-Adelante-dijo Relena mientras se arreglaba para una conferencia que debía tener con uno de los inversionistas de la colonia L-8.  
  
-Señorita Relena -dijo Noin entrando a la habitación- Le vengo a comunicar que las invitaciones para su celebración ya fueron enviadas a sus respectivos destinatarios.  
  
-¿Incluyendo a Heero?-preguntó ansiosa Relena.  
  
-Sí, señorita Relena. Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a venir -Noin, al pronunciar estas palabras, se pudo percatar que el rostro de Relena tomaba un expresión de profunda tristeza. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, para terminar cayendo en la alfombra- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Relena?  
  
-¿Yo? Oh sí, Noin, estoy bien, no te preocupes -Relena le enseñó a Noin una sonrisa un tanto forzada, para que la teniente no se preocupara- es que yo solo deseo volverlo a ver... -susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Noin no alcanzara a escucharla.  
  
-Señorita, le recomiendo que termine de arreglarse y que tenga cuidado con ese inversionista de las colonias, por alguna razón no me causa confianza alguna-terminó Noin antes de salir de la habitación. Noin no confiaba en este hombre, por alguna razón sentía que solo traería problemas. Relena, por su parte, confiaba en todos y no hizo mucho caso de las palabras de Noin.  
*****  
-Buenas tardes señor Sheffield -dijo Relena como saludo al inversionista de la colonia al entrar a la sala de reuniones- Es un placer poder hablar con usted.  
  
-Para mi también es todo un gusto poder tener una converasción con usted -El tipo se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y se la besó como todo un caballero, luego se volvió a sentar.  
  
-Me gustaría saber la razón por la que desea hablar tan urgentemente conmigo.  
  
-Señorita Relena, la verdad no es tan urgente, pero también es importante que se hable pronto.  
  
-Por favor, hable rápido que me está poniendo nerviosa.  
  
-Verá, señorita Relena: Ultimamente hemos estado recibiendo amenazas de un nuevo conflicto, provenientes de otras colonias.  
  
-¿Nuevos conflictos?¿Pero cómo es posible semejante cosa? -dijo Relena sin saber qué pensar.  
  
-Sinceramente no lo sé. Son provenientes de una colonia no identificada y llegan en forma de mensajes grabados.  
  
-Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que dicen esos mensajes? -preguntó Relena con un tono algo atemorizado en la voz.  
  
-Dicen que tengamos cuidado con los dragones. La verdad no sé a que se refieren, talvez es una metáfora o algo similar.  
  
-Sea lo que sea, se trata de una advertencia. No podemos permitir que estalle un nuevo conflicto, pero ya casi no queda armamento, lo poco y nada que queda será destruido muy pronto -dijo Relena muy nerviosa por la situación.  
  
-Por esa razón, creo que sería buena idea aumentar la seguridad en todas partes, y de paso, fabricar más armamento para poder defendernos de esta nueva amenaza -dijo Sheffield para terminar su parlamento. Relena pensó unos instantes sobre la desición que debería tomar, pues no debía equivocarse.  
  
-Creo que tiene razón, señor Sheffield -dijo Relena luego de un rato de silencio- hoy mismo ordenaré que la seguridad se aumente al máximo. Muchas gracias por su visita y su valiosa información. Espero que le vaya bien.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, señorita Relena -dijo el señor Sheffield antes de salir de la sala de reuniones- y espero que tenga mucha suerte -dicho esto, salió de la habitación- porque la necesitará... -dijo una vez que cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para salir del lugar.  
  
Sin embargo, Sheffield no pudo darse cuenta de que Noin lo había escuchado pronunciando aquellas palabras cuando se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
Continuará...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas de la autora: bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que no haya estado muy enredado. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. 02Los augurios de una nueva guerra

Gundam Wing: El proyecto Dragón  
  
Un fan fic escrito por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Capítulo 2 - Los augurios de una nueva guerra  
  
Noin entró a la sala de reuniones solo momentos después de que el señor Sheffield se fuera. Allí encontró a Relena mirando al vacío, muy ocupada pensando las palabras de sheffield como para admirar el paisaje de afuera.  
  
-Señorita Relena -dijo Noin- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
-Sí, Noin. Es solo que pensaba en las cosas que dijo el señor Sheffield -respondió Relena aún mirando la ventana.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Relena? -preguntó preocupada Noin, pues notaba a Relena demasiado preocupada(también). Al igual que Relena, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría y que tenía que ver con ese hombre.  
  
-Me han dicho que la colonia L-8 ha estado recibiendo amenazas de guerra provenientes de alguna colonia que no han podido identificar aún. Creo que deberiamos aumentar la seguridad en todos los puntos.  
  
-Pues si lo que dice el señor Sheffield es verdad, estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero creo que los mobile suits que quedan tanto en la tierra como en las colonias no deberían destruirse, sino que deberían conservarse y arreglarlos por si acaso -dijo Noin en un tono serio y algo preocupado. Tenía razones para creer que una nueva guerra se desataría, pero que los amenazados no eran precisamente los habitantes de la colonia L-8- si me lo permite señorita, creo que sería buena idea fabricar más mobile suits para defendernos.  
  
-¿Crees que es lo correcto Noin? -preguntó Relena algo insegura y temerosa de lo que podría pasar- ¿Qué pasa si tomamos la desición equivocada?  
  
-Puedo asegurarle que no es la desición equivocada -respondió Noin a la pregunta de Relena.  
  
-Entonces quiero que te quedes a cargo de todo, Noin. Se que tu sabes mucho mejor que yo que hacer en estos casos. Yo, por mi parte, me dedicaré a preparar la celebración del primer aniversario de paz -tras decir estas palabras, Relena salió de la sala de reuniones y se dirijió a su pieza. Noin fue a la base que se encontraba en el subterraneo a ordenar que todos los mobiles suits fueran arreglados.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras que en su automovil, el señor Sheffield se comunicaba con un extraño personaje, por medio de su computadora portatil.  
  
-La señorita Relena mordió el anzuelo, jefe -dijo Sheffield al hombre que se encontraba hablando con él- Ella cree firmemente que nosotros somos los amenazados por los dragones.  
  
-Muy bien Sheffield -dijo el hombre que tenía una voz media tétrica- sigue haciendo correctamente tu trabajo y serás muy bien recompensado. -Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de colgar. Una risa maquiavélica brotó de la boca de Sheffield al tiempo que cerraba la computadora.  
  
*****  
  
Dos semanas después...  
  
-Knock knock knock -se oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Heero.  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo Heero intrigado- ¿quién podrá ser? Nunca viene nadie a visitarme. -Heero se dirijió a la puerta y preguntó quien era antes de abrir. Como era un agente de seguridad, cualquier malvado querría matarlo.  
  
-Vengo de parte de la señorita Relena Darlian -dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta- estoy buscando al señor Heero Yui -Heero abrió la puerta bruscamente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó fríamente Heero. El enviado de Relena le entregó un sobre blanco y un poco arrugado. Heero lo abrió y leyó lo que decía la invitación que le enviaba Relena.  
  
-Le rogaría que me dijera ahora mismo si asistirá o no -dijo el enviado bastante serio y algo cansado.  
  
-Aún no lo sé -respondió Heero sin mucho ánimo- Tengo que pensarlo, digale eso a Relena, pero que tampoco se haga muchas ilusiones. -Luego de esas palabras, Heero cerró la puerta en la cara del enviado de Relena y dejó la invitación sobre la mesita del living. Y de ahí no se movió.  
  
Algo parecido había pasado con Trowa y con Wu fei en cuanto recibieron la invitación, pero aceptaron ir de mala gana. Duo y Quatre se mostraron muy animados de ir y aceptaron enseguida la invitación.   
  
*****  
  
Mientras que una colonia...  
  
-Este país de la tierra es el más debil de todos -dijo un hombre al cual solo se le veía la silueta entre tanta oscuridad- Lo más probable es que aún les quede un poco de armamento, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarlos a ustedes, es más, uno solo de ustedes podría tomar el control de ese país y someter a su población. -dijo aquel siniestro hombre mostrando un mapa mundi, que tenía marcado un país del norte de europa- y bien, ¿quién se ofrece?  
  
-Yo iré y me adueñaré de ese país -dijo un joven que apareció de la nada. Con tanta oscuridad, solo se podía distinguir que era muy alto, de unos 17 años y vestía como si viniera de un lugar muy frío- le prometo que ese país será nuestro -el joven dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, perdiendose entre las sombras.  
  
-¿Qué están esperando para irse de aquí? -dijo muy enojado el misterioso hombre y los dos jovenes que se encontraban en la habitación se fueron rápidamente.  
  
-¿Quién demonios era ese? -preguntó uno de los jovenes con un acento francés. Era alto, de pelo negro, ojos café, vestía unos jeans y una polera blanca, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla. No tenía más de 16 años.  
  
-No sé -dijo el otro joven de un aspecto mucho más debil que el otro, y también más bajo. De él no se podía distinguir mucho pues se cubría la cara y el pelo con una gorra negra, de esas de pescador y vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta negra de cuero- jamás lo había visto.  
  
-No debe ser muy simpático -dijo el primer joven- además yo quería tomar esa como mi primera misión.  
  
-Pués a mi no me interesa en absoluto apoderarme de países indefensos -dijo el otro joven sin prestarle mucha atención al otro.  
  
-No seas ambicioso, deja los grandes para después, además, los pequeños sirven como entrenamiento -dijo el primer joven antes de entrar a otra habitación.  
  
-Sí, como tú digas -dijo el segundo que entró a la habitación de enfrente. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la gorra que siempre andaba trayendo. El cabello trenzado, se deslizó por la espalda del joven, hasta más o menos un poco antes de llegar al codo. Por la oscuridad de la habitación, no se podía identificar de qué color era el cabello ni el rostro del muchacho- Por fin me deshice de él -dijo el joven- ya no lo soportaba -la voz del joven era ahora una voz femenina- solo espero que no me descubra...   
  
*****  
  
-¿Adonde irás Quatre? -preguntó una de las hermanas de Quatre al ver que este arreglaba sus cosas para viajar.  
  
-Me iré mañana mismo a la tierra.  
  
-Pero la fiesta es el próximo mes.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero deseo pasear por ahí unos días y de paso ver a mis amigos de la tropa Maganac -dijo Quatre como respuesta a su hermana- No te preocupes tanto estaré bien.  
  
*****  
  
En la colonia L-2, Duo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la invitación de Relena y no hallaba la hora de salir de sus clases y empacar para irse.  
  
-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, Duo? -Preguntó Hilde, quien estaba en la misma clase de Duo.  
  
-Es que ya me quiero ir -dijo Duo un poco aburrido de tanta clase.  
  
-¿Adonde te irás Duo? -preguntó Hilde un poco triste, pensando que Duo se iría para no volver.  
  
-Oh,es cierto -dijo Duo animandose un poco- No te he contado que Relena me invitó a su celebración por el primer aniversario de la paz mundial -continuó cada vez más animado.  
  
-¿y vas a ir? -preguntó Hilde algo triste.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! No perderé esta valiosa oportunidad para ver a mis amigos nuevamente... a todo esto, Relena me envió dos invitaciones, ¿Quieres ir?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, Duo. Me encantaría ir contigo.  
  
-Entonces está arreglado, saldremos de aquí la próxima semana, para poder alcanzar a pasear un poco por el reino de Sanc.  
  
*****  
  
En la tierra...  
  
-¿Qué descubrieron naves no identificadas transportando grandes cantidades de Gundamio? -dijo Noin muy preocupada y nerviosa- ¿y hacia adonde se dirijen?  
  
-Creemos que se dirijen a la colonia L-8, teniente Noin -dijo un soldado del reino de Sanc, tan nervioso como su teniente.  
  
-Quiero que se comuniquen inmediatamente con esas naves.  
  
-Eso intentamos teniente -dijo otro soldado- pero ninguna responde.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
-¡Una de las naves está enviando un mensaje, teniente Noin! -gritó de pronto un soldado que se también intentaba comunicarse con una de las naves.  
  
-Dejame ver -dijo Noin desplazando al soldado de su puesto. La pantalla estaba borrosa, pero se podía distinguir una silueta. Una voz como de ultratumba surgió de repente.  
  
-Cuidense de los dragones -dijo la silueta y la señal se cortó. Todos los que se hallaban en la base quedaron en silencio. Las palabras dichas por la silueta retumbaban en las cabezas de todos a cada momento. Y el presentimiento de una nueva guerra era aún mayor que antes.  
  
Continuará...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿y?¿cómo quedó? espero que les haya gustado y que sigan siguiendo la historia.No olviden enviar sus sugerencias y comentarios a jesusitax@hotmail.com  
  
A todo esto se me olvidaba decir que algunas cosas relacionadas con la serie original las cambiaré porque no me concuerdan con el fic ¿okis? ^-^byeee!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. 03Aniversario depaz?

Gundam Wing: El proyecto Dragón  
  
Un fan fic escrito por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Capítulo 3 - Aniversario de...¿paz?  
  
"Cuidense de los dragones". Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en la mente de Noin. Por aquella razón, no había podido dormir en los siguientes días. ¿Qué querían decir con eso? Nadie pudo dar una respuesta concreta, o al menos una que sea convincente; todos estaban muy confudidos.  
  
En los días que seguirían, nada fuera de lo normal alarmaría a la población terrestre, pero no se podía bajar la guardia tan facilmente.  
  
"Cuidense de los dragones"...nadie podía alejarse de esa maldita frase que perseguía día y noche a todos aquellos que la habían escuchado.  
  
-¿Quiénes son los dragones? -se preguntaba Noin mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por los corredores de la mansión.  
  
-¿Dragones? -preguntó Relena algo confundida al escuchar a Noin hablar sobre aquello?- ¿De qué estás hablando Noin?  
  
-De nada, señorita Relena. No se preocupe por favor.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si todos aquí andan hablando sobre unos dragones? -dijo relena muy disgustada- Te exijo que me lo digas Noin.  
  
-Creo que no vale la pena ocultarlo más tiempo -dijo Noin con una voz triste y preocupada a la vez- por favor señorita Relena, sigame. -Noin condujo en silencio a Relena por los pasillos de la mansión. Luego le señaló un pasillo oscuro y angosto, que los conducía al subterraneo.  
  
-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Noin? -preguntó Relena muy intrigada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Noin tardó un poco en contestar. La mirada que esta le dirijió a Relena le hizo comprender que algo malo se acercaba.  
  
-Esta -comenzó Noin- es nuestra base militar -Noin hizo una pausa para observar el rostro de Relena. esta iba a decir algo pero Noin la detuvo. -Se que está pensando, señorita Relena, pero en estos momentos la paz mundial se ve amenazado por algo que aún desconocemos.   
  
Relena no pudo responder. Ambas siguieron caminando por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Noin la abrió lentamente y entró. Relena la siguió silenciosamente. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas que habían allí trabajando. Por todas partes se veían soldados trabajando y entrenandose en simuladores de combate. En un rincón, habían algunos trabajando en los sistemas de comunicación.   
  
-Frank -le dijo Noin a un soldado que trabajaba en una computadora- ¿podrías prestarme tu computadora un segundo?  
  
-Como usted ordene teniente Noin -dijo el soldado parandose de la silla y poniendo su mano en posición de saludo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Relena muy intrigada y algo impactada. No podía dejar de mirar a todos aquellos soldados, que se preparaban comopara ir a una guerra.  
  
-Lo que va a ver a continuación es una amenza, señorita Relena -Noin le mostró la grabación que habían hecho con las imagenes de las naves y la amenza de guerra. Al terminar, Relena se quedó callada, era incapaz de ejecutar sonido alguno.  
  
-Noin, ¿que significa esto? -preguntó Relena un tanto desesperada- ¿Acaso la paz se acabará?  
  
-Me temo que sí -dijo Noin cerrando los ojos en una actitud de preocupación- creemos que esto se ha planeado desde antes.  
  
Relena no respondió nada. Se dirijió a la puerta y se fue de ese lugar. No quería ver la realidad que le esperaba.   
  
******  
  
Quedaba 1 día para el aniversario de la paz mundial y nada ni nadie había dado señales de guerra. Pero nadie sabía que las cosas cambiarían de un momento a otro.  
  
En algún lugar de la tierra...  
  
  
  
-Así que ustedes son mis primeras victimas -dijo una voz que retumbaba desde la nada. La gente de aquel pueblo detuvo sus actividades por unos momentos para ver de donde provenía esa extraña voz. Al ver que no era nada, siguieron tranquilamente con lo que estaban haciendo.   
  
Muy cerca de allí, una especie de máquina, muy parecida a un gundam se acercaba más y más hacia aquel pueblo indefenso. En la cabina, la silueta de un chico se dibujaba perfectamente entre la oscuridad. De pronto las luces de las pantallas se encendieron y el rostro del joven apareció. Tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio. Una expresión de maldad frialdad estaba claramente impresa en su cara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y apretó un par de botones. Un misil salió de algún lugar del mobile suit para estallar sobre unas casas del poblado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! -se escuchaban los gritos de la gente en el pueblo que intentaba huir desesperadamente del lugar de la explosión.  
  
-¿Pero que está sucediendo? -gritaba una persona que parecía ser un soldado.  
  
-¡Nos están atacando!¿qué no ves? -le respondió una mujer que corría un niño en brazos, intentando escapar de los tantos misiles que llegaban.  
  
-¡Miren! -gritó alguien- ¡Es un gundam!  
  
-Acertaste -dijo el piloto tranquilamente- ¡Escuchenme muy bien todos! -la gente paró de gritar y de correr para poner atención a las palabras del joven- Si no quieren que siga muriendo más gente, ríndanse y acepten al maestro Lewis como su amo y señor por el resto de sus existencias. -dijo el chico con una voz muy siniestra.  
  
-¡Jamas! -comenzó a gritar la multitud- ¡jamás nos someteremos al poder de nadie!  
  
-Entonces... -dijo el chico- asuman las consecuencias -acto seguido se impulsó hacia el cielo con los propulseres de la parte trasera del Gundam y apuntó con un cañón el pueblo. Una luz cegó a todos, incluso al mismo piloto. Una gran esfera surgió del lugar donde estaba el pueblo y, segundos más tarde, ya no quedaba ni rastro del pueblo ni tampoco había señales de vida.  
  
-Eso es lo que pasa por desafiar a los dragones -dijo el chico para terminar y salir volando hacia algún otro lugar para destruir.  
  
******  
  
La fiesta ya se estaba celebrando en la tierra. Todos bailaban alegremente en la casa de Relena, quien confiaba en que todo se desarrollaría sin problemas. Todos los invitados habían llegado, excepto Heero, quien se dirijía a la tierra en una nave espacial, solo para ver a Relena, aunque sea fugazmente.  
  
-Relena... -dijo Heero mirando la tierra desde una ventana de la nave- espera un poco más, ya verás que no me volveré a ir de tu lado.  
  
-Heero... -dijo relena mirando al cielo- ¿Dónde estás?  
  
-Lo más probable es que esté durmiendo en su cama sin preocupaciones -dijo una voz a espaldas de Relena. Esta volteó lentamente para ver quien era el que la estaba espiando.  
  
-Duo, ¿me estabas espiando? -preguntó Relena algo enojada al ver a Duo.  
  
-¿Espiando?¿yo? -preguntó Duo- la verdad no, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que decías... n todo caso me mandaron a buscarte para que digas tu discurso.  
  
-¿discurso? -se preguntó Relena. Estaba distraída, pensando en el chico de los ojos azules y el pelo castaño que le había robado el corazón. Duo la miró como si estuviera loca. -Oh sí, el discurso. Enseguida voy.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Duo ya llendose- pero no se retrase mucho.   
  
Relena miró el cielo una vez más y entró al salón donde todos la esperaban. Relena se acercó el microfono y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Muchas gracias por venir. -comenzó- Hoy es el día en que celebramos el primer aniversario de la paz mundial tanto en la tierra como en el espacio y... -Relena continuó su discurso con todos escuchandola atentamente. En ese instante, nadie se imaginaba lo que ocurriría a continuación.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que Relena hacia su discurso, los sonidos de unos disparos retumbaron en el cielo del reino de Sanc. Una nave con una forma algo parecida a la de un dragón era perseguida por dos Gundams que eran muy parecidos entre sí.   
  
-¡Demonios! -gritó la conductora de la nave atacada. Una niña de cabello largo y trenzado, de ojos y pelo castaños y de unos 15 o 16 años- ¡Esto no tenía que pasar! -Un disparo proveniente de unos de los gundams pasó rosando a la nave y fue suficiente como para que esta se remeciera fuertemente.  
  
-¡Buen disparo, Jimmy! -gritó el chico que había atacado el poblado- ¡Pero a la próxima trata de dar en el blanco!  
  
-¡Ay sí, como si fuera tan facil! -gritó el otro piloto, el chico del acento frances- ¡Esa nave se mueve demasiado! -otro disparo proveniente de ese gundam casi derriba a la nave.  
  
-¡No puede ser! -gritaba la chica dentro de su nave- ¡El motor dos se averió! Si sigo así me van a matar...  
  
-¡Este es tu fin traidor! -gritó uno de los pilotos y disparó su cañón de rayo, el cual llegó a uno de los motores de la nave y lo hizo explotar, cayendo la nave muy cerca de la mansión de Relena.  
  
-Perfecto -dijo uno de los pilotos- nadie puede sobrevivir a una explosión como esa. Misión cumplida. -ambas naves se alejaron del lugar.  
  
-El....reino de Sanc... -dijo la chica mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. Estaba totalmente herida y apenas respiraba.- Pero adonde tuve que caer....ouch... me duele mucho...-con mucho esfuerzo, la joven logró pararse y caminar, aunque con dificultad y sujetandose de todas partes- en fin...ya que estoy a--quí... debo advertir-les el riesgo que...aay... corren -la joven comenzó a caminar al palacio del reino de Sanc.   
  
Mientras tanto, Relena ya había terminado su discurso y ahora hablaba animadamente con los pilotos de los gundam. Sin embargo, algo extraño había en ella, lo cual llamó la atención de los jovenes piltos, quienes no titubearon en preguntarle.  
  
-Oye Relena -dijo trowa- te noto algo rara... ¿pasa algo malo?  
  
-No, Trowa, no es nada -respondió Relena intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
-Lo siento Relena, -dijo Quatre- pero tú a mi no me engañas. Dinos que está pasando.  
  
-Ya les dije que no pasa nada -dijo Relena cada vez más nerviosa.  
  
-¿es sobre la amenaza de guerra de la otra vez, no es cierto? -dijo Wu fei repentinamente y metiendose en la conversación.  
  
-¿Amenazas de guerra? -dijo trowa  
  
-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Wu fei? -dijo Duo sin entender nada.  
  
-Se han recibido unas amenazas de guerra en todo el mundo y dicen que un país ya cayó bajo la influencia de este nuevo enemigo.  
  
-pero... -dijo relena- ¿Tú cómo lo sabes Wu fei?  
  
-Pertenezco al departamento de prevención, es obvio que yo lo sepa.  
  
-A ver a ver a ver -dijo Duo- No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, así que expliquense.  
  
-está bien -dijo Relena- hace un tiempo recibimos una amenaza de guerra muy extraña. Decía algo así como cuidarse de los dragones...  
  
-¿Osea que tendremos que pelear contra eso? -dijo trowa tan serio como una piedra.  
  
-Exacto. Si no nos defendemos, quien sabe lo que podría pasar -dijo Relena muy preocupada.  
  
-Pero Relena -dijo duo- como puedes luchar contra algo que no sabes ni que es.  
  
-No lo sé. -respodió Relena- No sabemos nada sobre ellos, tendremos que luchar a ciegas contra algo que no conocemos.  
  
-Todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora -dijo Wu fei- es que desean tener el control de la tierra y las colonias, al precio que sea.  
  
En ese momento, unos disparos irrumpieron en el lugar. Unos gritos de soldados se escuchaban fuera del lugar de la celebración. parecía que perseguían a alguien.  
  
-Me pregunto de donde estoy sacando fuerzas para correr de esta manera -era la chica de la nave, quien se encontraba malherida, pero aún así corrí lo más rápido que podía. Una bala penetró en su pierna derecha y no pudo seguir adelante. Como pudo, se arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de celebraciones.- Vamos, no me puedo morir ahora...  
  
-...me pregunto quien será este nuevo enemigo... -se preguntaba Duo sin parar. Se oyó otro disparo desde afuera y la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
-Se llama...ouch... proyecto dragón -dijo la joven desconocida entrando de golpe al lugar de la celebracion. Estaba herida, y sus ropas manchadas de sangre, apenas si se podia mantener en pie- y...vienen a...-la desconocida jadeo antes de continuar- matarlos a todos -tras decir eso, la joven se desvaneció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo ^-^. Creo que la cosa se pone interesante...jejeje, no les vopy a adelantar nada as í que se quedarán con las ganas hasta el próximo capítulo, que de paso ya está escrito!!^-^ 


	4. No me acuerdo del título ¬¬

Gundam Wing: El proyecto Dragón  
  
Un fan fic escrito por Hikaru Toriyama.  
  
Capítulo 4 - ¿Qué es un dragón?  
  
...y cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Dios mio! -chilló Relena acercándose a la extraña joven que había aparecido de pronto- Está completamente herida.  
  
-Esta escena se me hace familiar -comentó Trowa, recordando la vez en que Heero autodetonó su Gundam en Siberia.  
  
-Llevenla inmediatemente al hospital -ordenó Relena a los guardias que se hallaban al lado de la puerta. Estos obedecieron y se la llevaron en camilla a los pocos minutos, dejando a Relena y al resto de los asistentes confundidos y sin saber qué pensar.  
  
-Relena... -dijo Heero bajandose de la nave en la que viajaba- Ya estoy aquí...  
  
Heero comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio del reino de Sanc sin dejar de pensar en Relena ni en las palabras que le diría al verla.  
  
-Lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así -dijo Relena como forma de disculparse con sus invitados por lo sucedido esa noche.  
  
-No se preocupe señorita -dijo uno de los invitados- sabemos que no es su culpa.  
  
La fiesta llegó a su termino y Relena se fue a acostar. Una vez en su cama, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía aceptar que Heero hubiera faltado sin darle ninguna explicación. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Era un desconsiderado. Lloró bastante, llegando a dejar mojado el cojín. Un ruido en el pasillo la hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-¿Eh? -Se preguntó Relena asomandose al pasillo.  
  
No había nadie. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo a un lado de esta le llamo la atención. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era un osito de peluche, una rosa roja y una carta que estaba firmada por Heero. Relena leyó la carta y la apretó contra su pecho, junto con el oso y la rosa.  
  
-¿Aún está dormida? -preguntó Quatre al doctor que acababa de salir de la habitación de la joven.  
  
-Así es, joven Quatre -respondió el doctor- aún duerme, pero no corre peligro de muerte.  
  
-Que bueno -dijo Quatre algo más aliviado- ¿Podría entrar a verla, por favor?  
  
-Lo siento, pero ella debe descansar y no es bueno que la molesten -respondió el doctor muy serio.  
  
-Sí, está bien... No se preocupe -Quatre se fue del hospital muy preocupado por la joven de la noche anterior. Por alguna razón no podía de dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
En el bosque del reino de Sanc, había una nave bastante deteriorada y destruida. Cualquiera pensaría que era chatarra espacial o algo por el estilo, pero no era así.  
  
Un grupo de soldados revisaban cuidadosamente la nave, buscando algún sobreviviente o algún cuerpo. A lo lejos, algunos mobile suits de diseño diferente a los conocidos anteriormente estaban vigilando la zona. Además de eso dos naves muy parecidas a la que se encontraba destruida estaban estacionadas junto a unos árboles y habían soldados que intentaban camuflarlas.  
  
-No encontramos ningún sobreviviente, general Kournikov -dijo un soldado que se acercaba al chico que había destruido el pueblo el día anterior.  
  
-Cómo lo supuse, nadie puede sobrevivir a mi cañon de rayo. -dijo jactándose el muchacho de acento francés.  
  
-Pero tampoco encontramos algún cuerpo -dijo el soldado para terminar.  
  
-¿¡Qué dices?! -Exclamó.  
  
-Lo supuse -dijo el general Kournikov- ese imbecil debió arrastrarse hasta la ciudad...  
  
-Pero cómo es posible, Mikhail ¿Es que acaso Alejandro es inmortal? -el francés volvió a hablar.  
  
-No seas ridículo, Jimmy -dijo Mikhail-pero es resistente, de eso no cabe duda. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Mikhail, me debes respeto.  
  
-Sí general Kournikov -dijo Jimmy poniéndose rígido.  
  
-¿Qué haremos con la nave, general? -preguntó otro soldado.  
  
-La repararemos, esa nave es esencial para llevar a cabo nuestros planes... -dijo Mikhail en una actitud muy sospechosa- ¿no es cierto Jimmy?  
  
-Sí general -respondió Jimmy subiendose a su nave- pero ¿quien la manejará? es decir... él único que había podido controlarla era Alejandro.  
  
-De eso yo me encargo, no te preocupes.  
  
Jimmy lo miró arqueando una ceja. Mikhail ocultaba algo, eso era obvio. ¿Pero a quién tenía en mente, si ni siquiera él había podido controlar esa maldita nave?  
  
Relena se encontraba en el hospital, esperando a que la joven despertara, pues tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle. Sin embargo, esta seguía dormida, conectada a un respirador.  
  
-Señorita Relena -dijo Noin entrando a la habitación- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
  
-Espero a que esta niña despierte -respondió Relena- deseo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo que mencionó anoche.  
  
-¿Pero cree usted que recuerde algo?  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
Luego de un rato, la joven abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde se encontraba. Cuando miró a Relena, abrió la boca para decir algo pero esta la detuvo.  
  
-Shhh -dijo Relena- no digas nada es mejor que descanses.  
  
-Se...ñorita Rel...Relena -susurró la joven. La aludida prestó atención para poder escucharla-perdoneme por... arruinar su... fiesta -tras decir estas palabras, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Noin le indicó a Relena que salieran para que la joven pudiera decansar mejor.   
  
Al día siguiente, la joven despertó muy temprano. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba conectada a un respirador, por lo que se lo quitó inmediatamente.  
  
-¿En donde estoy? -se preguntó debilmente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la habitación era individual. No había nadie allí, estaba sola.   
  
Pasó un rato y ella se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana, la cual daba a un hermoso jardín. Se quedó allí un buen rato, hasta que escuchó voces en el pasillo y se acercó a la puerta a escuchar.  
  
-¿Cómo está doctor? -preguntó una voz de chico afuera de su habitación.  
  
-Se encuentra mucho mejor, joven Quatre -respondió el doctor.  
  
-¿Quatre? -dijo la joven apartandose de la puerta.- ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?  
  
Decidió dejar el asunto para más rato y se sentó en la cama. Intentando recordar cómo había llegado al hospital.  
  
Se vio interrumpida cuando entró Relena a la habitación, seguida por Noin. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a la chica levantada, pues le habían dicho que seguía durmiendo.  
  
-¿Quienes son ustedes? -preguntó la chica asustada.  
  
-Calmate -dijo Relena intentando tranquilizarla- soy Relena Darlian.  
  
-¿Relena Darlian? -repitió la joven- ¿y qué hace aquí?  
  
-Solo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas -le respondió Relena- pero primero me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre.  
  
-¿Mi..nombre? -preguntó la chica. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar durante unos instantes.- No lo recuerdo.  
  
-¿Qué? -se preguntó Relena.  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? -preguntó Noin algo preocupada. Sospechaba que la chica tuviera algo que ver con Sheffield y sus planes maleficos.  
  
-Simplemente no lo recuerdo... -repitió la joven.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaste hace un par de días? -preguntó Relena- algo sobre un proyecto Dragón. -la chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No recuerdo nada, señorita Relena. No recuerdo quien soy ni de donde vengo o por qué esoty aquí. -dijo la chica- Pensé que ustedes podrían decirmelo. -Relena y Noin se la quedaron viendo durante un rato. La chica comenzaba a asustarse.- ¿Van a hacer algún experimento conmigo que me miran tanto?  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo Noin- no te haremos daño, pero es importante que recuerdes quien eres, pues tu nos podrías proporcionar una información muy valiosa.  
  
-Ahora debemos irnos, pero te vendremos a ver pronto. Por favor, intenta recordar algo.  
  
Relena y Noin salieron de la habitación, dejando a la joven muy confundida. Ambas salieron del hospital, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Afuera las esperaba Wu Fei Chang.  
  
-¿Lograron sacarle algo? -preguntó Wu fei al verlas llegar. Relena no le respondió.  
  
-No recuerda nada -dijo Noin- o al menos eso es lo que dice.  
  
-¿Se puede confiar en ella? -preguntó Wu fei muy serio.  
  
-No lo sé. -respondió Noin muy preocupada. Relena la miró sin saber que decir.  
  
-Recibimos estos reportes -dijo Wu fei rompiendo el hielo- 3 países y 4 colonias han caído bajo la influencia del enemigo. Además vieron caer un objeto extraño cerca del bosque la noche de la fiesta.  
  
-¿Ya fueron a revisar? -preguntó Noin.  
  
-Sí -Noin se dio vuelta y vio a Sally Po. No se había dado cuenta que ella también estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Restos de gundamio? -preguntó Relena de pronto.  
  
-Probablemente se trate de un gundam -continuó Sally.  
  
-Y de uno muy poderoso -dijo Wu fei- las pruebas dicen que es un gundamio más resistente que el que tenían nuestros Gundams.  
  
Todos se miraron unos a otros. Tenían el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.  
  
Esa noche, Relena no podía dormir. Se había paseado por los menos unas 10 veces por el jardín del palacio y aún no le daba sueño. De pronto, se detuvo y miró las estrellas. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la única persona que la podía hacer sentir segura.  
  
-Heero... -dijo Relena muy melancólica.  
  
-Relena... -dijo una voz seria y algo grave detrás de Relena. Esta se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y pensó por un momento que podía ser él, pero luego pensó que solo era producto de su imaginación. Una silueta de hombre apareció de entre los árboles y se acercó a Relena lentamente. Al estar cerca de ella, le tocó el hombro.  
  
Relena se sobresaltó al sentir esa mano en su hombro izquierdo. Se volteó violentamente para ver quien era. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a...  
  
-¡Heero! -dijo Relena al ver chico alto de los ojos azules y pelo castaño que le había robado el corazón frente a ella.- ¿Qué haces a-- -Relena no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Heero se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente. Relena estba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Heero, pues él nunca había sido así.  
  
-Relena -dijo Heero muy despacio- no digas nada, sé lo que estás pensando, pero ahora la situación es muy grave. Mañana te lo explicaré todo y cuando termine... me quedaré contigo. -Acto seguido Heero se fue por donde había llegado, dejando a Relena sola en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones. Heero les explicaría todo lo que sabía sobre los famosos dragones. No tenía mucha información aún, pero era más que suficiente como para planear una estrategia.  
  
-Cómo ustedes ya saben, ciertas colonias y paises como este ha recibido amenazas de guerra provenientes de una colonia no identificada -empezó Heero. Todos asintieron.- Pues la colonia que manda esas transmisiones es la colonia L-8.  
  
Todos soltaron gritos de exclamación de diversos grado. Luego de hacerse el silencio nuevamente, se extendió un silencio tenso que rodeó la sala, hasta que Duo lo rompió.  
  
-¿Y eso era todo? -preguntó este aburrido de que Heero no hablara nunca.  
  
-No. Estuve investigando algo más y supe que nuestro enemigo compra grandes cantidades de Gundamio para crear sus nuevos mobile suits.  
  
-¿Nuevos? -dijo Trowa- ¿y de qué modelo son?  
  
-No lo sé, son nuevos -dijo Heero- y son más poderosos que los mobile suits ordianrios.  
  
-¿Y que hay de los dragones? -preguntó Noin- ¿a qué se refieren con eso?  
  
-Los dragones son... -Heero hizo una pausa- no lo tengo muy claro aún. Creo que son naves hechas de Gundamio y que tienen la forma de un dragón. Son muy poderosas.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos.  
  
-¿Acaso son Gundams? -preguntó Wu fei.  
  
-Ya dije que no lo sabía. -respondió Heero.- Esto es todo lo que sé.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Nadie lo rompió.  
  
Ya que nadie hablaba, dieron un tiempo de break en la reunión, y cuatro de los cinco pilotos estaban sentados en el jardín disfrutando del sol. Wu Fei leía una revista, Trowa tomaba jugo, Quatre permanecía callado pensando en quien sabe qué y Duo saltaba por todas partes intentando animar sus compañeros. Finalmente se rindió y se sentó también, cuando Trowa rompió el hielo.  
  
-Oye Quatre -dijo Trowa- te noté muy callado en la reunión, ¿pasa algo malo?  
  
-No -respondió Quatre- no es nada.  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, Trowa -dijo Duo colándose en la conversación- desde que apareció esa niña, Quatre se puso raro.  
  
-Talvez le gusta -dijo Wu fei sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
-No es nada de eso -respondió el rubio a la defensiva.  
  
-Y ¿qué es entonces? -preguntó Trowa despreocupadamente.  
  
-Nada... -respondió Quatre a la pregunta de su amigo y no volvió a abrir la boca.  
  
Una sombra se deslizó por el patio del hospital. Se detuvo frente a una ventana en el segundo piso que tenía balcón y con una cuerda se las arregló para subir. Era Mikhail Kournikov que se traía algo entre manos. Tocó la ventana d la habitación y al no obtener respuesta, empezo a hablar.  
  
-Psssttt -dijo a través de la ventana- oye despierta de una vez dormilona.  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo la chica que estaba adentro de la habitación, despertando.  
  
-Abreme.  
  
Aún adormilada, la chica obedeció. se acercó a la ventana y abrió, dejando pasar a Mikhail. Lo examinó e arriba a abajo intentando recordar dónde lo había visto. Mikhail captó su mirada de extrañeza.  
  
-Oye, ¿te acuerdas de mi? -le preguntó indiferente.  
  
-Pues la verdad no. -dijo la chica mirandolo aún con sueño.  
  
-Genial -dijo el chico- perdiste la memoria con esa explosión, ya no debes recordar el plan.  
  
-¿Plan? ¿cuál plan? -preguntó la joven sin entender nada.  
  
-Olvidalo -dijo el chico, llevandose la mano derecha a la cara.- ¿Al menos sabes como te llamas?  
  
-Ni idea -respondió la joven bastante confundida y examinando de nuevo al joven desde todos los ángulos- ¿Te conosco?  
  
-Soy Mikhail, tú único hermano. Y tú eres Alejandra. -respondió Mikhail muy serio.  
  
-¿Ese es mi nombre? -preguntó aún confundida. Mikhail solo la miró y salió por la ventana sin responderle ni despedirse.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno, bueno, queridos amiguitos. Ha pasado casi un año de silencio, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Había pasado por un periodo bastante largo de bloqueo y estaba ocupada con otros proyectos que me tenían algo ocupada. Sé que había dicho que este capítulo ya estaba escrito, pero lo volví a leer y no me gustaba como había quedado así que aproveché el golpe de inspiración que me llegó y lo arreglé. Espero que haya quedado de su agrado y por favor, denme algunas sugerencias porque me estoy quedando corta de ideas.  
  
Otra cosita, perdón por la pobreza de la narración, pero este capítulo lo escribí hace muhco y he mejorado bastante de un tiempo a esta parte y para no cambiar el capítulo entero tuve que conservar la narración original, dándole unos peuqeños retoques para que se vea más decente.  
  
Ahora, lo que no había hecho nunca en mi vida... ¡lectura de Reviews!  
  
Sailor Luisa: Gracias por tu review! Fuiste el primero, asi que este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo  
  
Kitsune9: Muchas gracias! ¿De veras crees que escribo bien? Pues te lo agradesco, y eso que he mejorado bastante. Gracias y sigue leyendo!! Te dedico igual el capitulo por lo halagos, jojo..  
  
Poly-chan: Graicas!! ¡y somos dos! yo igual amo a Duo jeje... y lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero... mi cabeza no daba tanto... ¡espero que te guste! Igual te lo dedico por la paciencia que me tuviste.  
  
Uff...al final se lo termine dedicando a las tres, pero no importa, ¿Cierto? Nos vemos luego ¡bye!  
  
Más comentarios a jesusitaxhotmail.com 


End file.
